1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to paper clips, and more particularly, an improved paper clip device that integrally incorporates the ability to display indicia in a plurality of size and shape as best suits the indicia displayed while improving the overall functionality of the paper clip in general.
2. Description of Prior Art
Paper clips in a myriad of constructions are known in the prior art. In its most ubiquitous form, the clip is a wire device formed of inter-nesting elongate wire loops. The prior art shows numerous devices that attempt to incorporate the ability to display indicia.
All previous attempts at including indicia in a clipping device have been awkward contrivances falling into two categories: adding an element to an existing clip design or a new clip design. Both approaches include some limited flat planar surface upon which limited indicia could be printed by limited printing production means.
All the prior art fails to achieve a format allowing flexibility of size, shape, and material so as to allow any indicia to be displayed to its best advantage. None of the prior art utilizes the standard wire clip in a manner that improves the functionality of the clip while providing the ability to display indicia attractively. None of the prior art has achieved any acceptance in the market place being either too expensive to produce or too awkward a contrivance to find widespread acceptance.
While all of the prior art allows the adequate retention of a various number of pages, none attempt the combined features of providing for the inclusion of promotional indicia in a multitude of shape and size as best suits the indicia displayed, enhance the ease of application, and removal as a clipping device, while protecting the clipped sheets from indentation from crushing or marring, and can be assembled either by hand or machine, while being economical to produce.
As in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,358 to Levin, 1981 Sep., 1, or in part as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,408 to Banks, 1990Aug. 28, and other similar prior art, a separate manufactured element is either affixed to or added onto the standard paper clip as an added element. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,384 to Rinard, 1995 Mar. 21, and other similar prior art, the attempt is manifested as a new paper clip design and configuration.
None of the prior art provides the flexibility, economy and ease of use of the present invention. No prior art has the flexibility to display indicia in a variety of size and shape. None of the prior art utilizes a wire paper clip in combination with an integrally wrapped band utilizing the characteristics of the wire paper clip to improve the functionality of the combination. None of the prior art is able to provide the means for a variety of size, shape, and material, so that any given end user can have indicia incorporated that is consistent with what they are utilizing in other printed media.